freelancerfandomcom-20200223-history
Omega 7 system
The Omega 7 system is located between the Omega 3 system and Stuttgart system of Rheinland. This system is buried in the southern Walker Nebula, and there are 3 known corporate bases in this system, and 2 Jump Gates with Trade Lane access. Bounty Hunters are spotted populating the 3 corporate bases. On the criminal side, the Red Hessians, as well as the Corsairs, populate the system, and use several shady Jump Holes that connects to their respective bases in the Omega 11 system and Omega 5 system. Since the entire system is covered in a gaseous nebula, gas pockets and reduced sensor range are the two main danger in this area. Flying away from marked paths or trade lanes is not recommended. Planets None Bases Briesen Mining Facility The Briesen Mining Facility is controlled by Daumann Heavy Construction for the extraction of Copper and Cobalt deposits from the system. Elbich Mining Facility Elbich Mining Facility is owned and operated by Kruger Minerals. Elbich focuses exclusively on the extraction of Silver from local asteroid fields. Freistadt Base Freistadt Base is run by the Independent Mining Guild (IMG) to provide support for the mining of Copper, Cobalt, and Silver from nearby asteroid fields. Of course, the IMG asks few questions about where the ore was actually mined, and a few Red Hessians have been known to take advantage of that fact when selling their goods. Gateway Shipping handles most of the cargo runs from Freistadt, while Deep Space Engineering teams and members of the Bounty Hunters Guild are also frequently seen aboard. Jump Gates/Jump Holes *Jump Gates ** Omega 3 ** Stuttgart * Jump Holes ** Omega 5 (С6) ** Omega 11(F6) Wrecks Bremerhaven (E6) The wreck of the Republican freight train Bremerhaven. It was carrying a cargo of Engine Components bound for Southampton. *Contains: ** 19x Engine Components 3x Corsair Fighters (C5) Remnants of an early Corsair raiding party, in the Omega-7 system, that blundered into his gas pocket. * Contains: ** 2x Angelito Mk I Monschau (E3) The wreck of the Monschau, a Kruger Silver freighter that was attacked by Hessians. * Contains: ** 6x Starbeam Turret ** 5x Silver Fields Ebersfelde Cloud A large pocket within the nebula containing Silver-bearing asteroids and substantial quantities of fuel-rich gas. Kruger Minerals mines large quantities of Silver and processes it at their nearby Elbich Mining Facility. Red Hessian attacks are a constant danger, through, and transports must be well-protected. Furstenfelde Cloud A large pocket within the nebula containing Copper, Cobalt, and Silver-bearing asteroids. The Independent Mining Guild (IMG) operates the Briesen Mining Facility within the cloud, despite the threat of Corsair attacks. Gubenfelde Cloud A medium-sized pocket within the nebula. Omega-7 Walker Cloud The Omega-7 region of the Walker Nebula is rich in mineral resources. Explosive gas pockets are scattered through the cloud, making any travel away from Trade Lanes and known mining areas hazardous. Only recently settled, its rich deposits of Cobalt, Silver, and Copper are being exploited by the IMG, Daumann, and Kruger. Category:Systems Category:Border Worlds